Luz en la oscuridad
by valevalentina98
Summary: Pitch logró vencer. Tú y yo nos encontramos en un mundo diferente pero ¡No nos interesa! Aunque todo cambió un día en que los Guardianes te "secuestraron". Desde ese momento, no sé qué ocurrió, pero al verte me di cuenta que luchábamos en bandos contrarios. Tú con los Guardianes. Y Yo con el Coco. /Rise of the Guardians
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de la película "El Origen de los Guardianes" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks, el resto pertenece a mi imaginación._**

* * *

A escondidas siempre solían hablarnos de la historia del Juicio Final. Y uno escuchaba, porque ese era el efecto de lo prohibido. Lo malo fue que no actuamos como los demás, la mayoría de las personas era consciente de sus límites, podían hablar en susurros, callar cuando veían a un guardia, pero jamás de los jamases cometerían nuestro error, querida amiga.

Como solían decir nuestros padres, la historia del Juicio Final, contada de boca en boca y luego escrita en papel por rebeldes para inmortalizar lo que alguna vez fue, se encontraba oculta en las bóvedas de la Ciudad Perdida. Allí nos aventuramos a indagar, ¿recuerdas? Contaba la leyenda que en el territorio del Coco cualquier respuesta podría ser encontrada, sólo se debía saber buscar.

—Debemos irnos, no podemos estar aquí. —dijo Elizabeth. Y tú, como siempre, le respondiste mordaz.

—Si tanto miedo tienes, vete. —dijiste, tomando un cabello rizado de la chica. Elizabeth reaccionó mal, te propinó un manotazo que hizo eco en la Ciudad.

—Oh, una pelea de gatas. —comentó Matt, sonriendo de lado a la vez que Michael asentía.

Éramos seis personas. Éramos los súbditos del Coco. Le obedecíamos sin ninguna replica, su palabra era ley y la verdad absoluta, pero por más que nos hicieran jurar lealtad hacia el Rey de las Pesadillas nunca lograron que nuestros espíritus lo hicieran. No sólo éramos súbditos y soldados, éramos jóvenes, incontrolables pero astutos, fieles pero curiosos. ¿Una aventura en la Ciudad Perdida? Fue uno de los pocos momentos en que tú y Elizabeth llegaron a un acuerdo tan rápido.

Sin embargo, no habíamos olvidado nuestro lugar. Por más que tú sonreías y te burlabas de Elizabeth, te sentías igual que ella. Todos nos sentíamos igual. Teníamos miedo de ser descubiertos y nada, ni siquiera las risas y peleas lograron ocultar el sentimiento, pero, de alguna forma, en vez de paralizarnos o huir, continuamos…

Los seis caminamos por la oscuridad de los pasajes hasta llegar al centro de la bóveda. Sorprendidos admiramos las reliquias: frente a nosotros se alzaban enormes estantes que parecían llegar hasta el cielo, creaban pasillos con un enorme mar de conocimiento. Parecían ser infinitos, ¡cualquier amante de los libros perdería la cabeza! Tú y yo nos miramos, en otro tiempo ver tantos libros juntos pudo habernos provocado un orgasmo, pero desde hace más de un año que abandonamos las palabras por las armas. La emoción se había ido, sólo quedaba melancolía y añoranza.

Tú también lo sentiste, te vi sonreír con tristeza. Diste un paso, pero antes de seguir miraste a los lados. Como siempre tu cabeza antes que tu corazón. Hice el mismo movimiento, todos lo hicimos. Por más leales que fuéramos, por más que nuestro expediente se encontrara en blanco, estar aquí era un delito, si alguna pesadillas nos encontrara podría matarnos…

Aquel pensamiento hizo dudar a Elizabeth, a Matt, incluso a mí, pero si el resto dudó lo aparentó con mucha facilidad.

Revisamos los libros cercanos, al principio con mucha curiosidad y sed de saber, pero a medida que los minutos pasaban muy pronto la idea de largarnos se hizo más apetitosa. ¿En serio valía la pena arriesgar nuestra vida por esas páginas? Yo juraba recordar que libros eran más interesantes.

Pero tú no corriste con la misma suerte. Seguiste buscando hasta que tus ojos dieron con un libro oculto entre los demás. Lo tomaste.

—Vaya… —Pasaste la palma de tu mano por la tapa y corriste el polvo acumulado por el paso de los años. Lo abriste para leer la primera página en total silencio.

—¿Qué encontraste, Addy? —Te preguntó él detrás abrazándote por detrás. No lo apartaste, tampoco reclamaste cuando depositó un beso en la curva entre tu cuello y hombro.

— _La historia del Juicio Final…_ —Leíste en voz alta, entonces apartaste la mirada y lo miraste— en verdad existe.

— _Contada de boca en boca, escrita por rebeldes para no olvidar lo que alguna vez fue._ —continuó el rubio separando su cuerpo de ti y manteniendo sus ojos en el papel.

— _Se perdieron más vidas en esos tiempos, cuando intentaron luchar contra Él, pero hoy victoriosos nos volvemos a alzar, gustosos obedecemos al rufián y desde entonces el equilibrio se recuperó y la paz nuevamente surgió._ —Te detuviste e intercambiaste una mirada dudosa con Robin— ¿Se referirá al Coco? Antes no lo querían.

—Puede ser. —Aceptó, moviendo su mano hacia el libro para pasar a la siguiente página.

 _La oscuridad consumió todo a su alrededor,  
nuestros ojos ya nunca más verán la luz del sol.  
Monstruos de arena varias vidas quitaron,  
entre llantos y agonías sucumbimos al tirano._

 _Los astros han de cumplir sueños,  
plegarías se elevaron al cielo.  
Los guerreros inmortales se alzaron,  
ardua lucha dieron al tirano._

 _Pero su contienda fue en vano._

 _Caídos en las tinieblas no se levantaron,  
nos dejaron ante sus manos,  
despiadadas garras que nuestros sueños arrancaron._

 _Sumergidos en aquel tormento,  
un grito nos levantó del padecimiento. _

_Mil misterios se envuelven en tu nombre.  
Con tu luz nos guiarás  
y de este suplicio nos liberarás.  
Tu poder magnifico será  
pero tu naturaleza no has de olvidar._

 _No te avergüences de sentir.  
Comprendida es tu razón, tu cobardía te venció.  
En la lejanía te veremos partir,  
oculto en las sombras jamás te veremos surgir.  
Tu poder prevalecerá,  
pero oculto de nosotros siempre estará._

No pudieron seguir leyendo. Matt gritó y todos nos dimos cuenta de que las pesadillas nos descubrieron. Corrimos sin dudarlo, no tardarían en aparecer más, pero como si se tratara de una alarma activada, la Ciudad comenzó a inundarse de más oscuridad, la poca luz que nos iluminaba prácticamente se extinguió. Estábamos a ciegas, guiándonos solamente por el vago recuerdo de los pasillos.

Divisamos la salida, en ese entonces no éramos conscientes de que el agujero se estaba cerrando hasta que estuvimos prácticamente ahí. Robin fue el primero en subir la escalera de madera, luego tú, yo, Elizabeth y Matt, y a pesar de que nos encontrábamos afuera no dudamos en seguir corriendo hasta que, prácticamente, nos desplomamos en el suelo. Jadeábamos, agotados, y con la garganta ardiendo.

—¿No nos siguen? —preguntó Elizabeth. Robin negó con la cabeza.

Entonces Matt comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué te pasa? —inquirí, confundida, pero tú también reíste, Robin también y entonces lo comprendí.

¡Entramos y escapamos de la Ciudad Pedida!

—¡Aun no me lo creo! —exclamaste. Sonreí de igual manera.

—¡Yo tampoco!

—El Coco debería estar orgulloso de sus soldados. —dijo Matt.

—Al contrario, debería temernos. —dijo Robin, pasando una mano por su cabello— Ni siquiera me despeiné.

Elizabeth nos miraba en silencio. No sonreía, y sus ojos parecían a ver visto la mismísima mano huesuda de la Muerte.

—¿Dónde está Michael?

Y las risas se detuvieron. Nos miramos entre nosotros y sólo recién notamos la ausencia del chico.

La desaparición de uno sólo una cosa podía significar.

—Debemos marcharnos. —ordenó Robin.

Asentimos y una vez más huimos sin ni siquiera mirar atrás, sin ni siquiera saber que esa sería la última vez que estaríamos juntos como equipo.

Juntos como amigos.

* * *

 **Bien, bien, esta historia se llamaba antes "Aunque la oscuridad domine, siempre habrá luz" pero hoy será "Luz en la oscuridad".** **Otro punto a aclarar, antes este fanfic era un Lectora x Personaje, pero decidí sacarlo y ahora el personaje principal se llama Audrey 'Addy'. La verdad no me importa la narración de la historia de antes, pero dudo mucho que la personalidad encajara en cada persona que lo leyera, así que al final terminé creando a Audrey.**

 **Y bueno… eso sería todo :D**


	2. Chapter 2

El día en que todo comenzó se cumplía 10 años desde el Juicio Final, vulgarmente conocido como el Día Maldito por los rebeldes, acto intolerado y castigado por las personas de aquellos tiempos. El mundo estaba por colapsar, si no fuera por las Pesadillas toda vida humana hubiese sido exterminada por los supuestos espíritus de la paz: Los Guardianes.

Pitch, Señor del Miedo, brindó una nueva oportunidad a los humanos.

El pasado fue enterrado junto a los errores que estaban por llevar a la humanidad a su ruina. No valía la pena recordarlo, era una equivocación, una equivocación que podía ser simple pero fue la más peligrosa de todas. Los de ayer creían ser los únicos. Un gran error. No todo giraba en torno suyo, había un mañana, había más seres, había un equilibrio que se debía respetar.

Pitch Black fue la solución. Y tú, Audrey Ross lo aceptaste con convicción.

Nuestro nuevo líder no era como otros. Era inteligente, razón por la cual pudo manejar el carisma a la perfección. Tenía una extraña y peculiar forma de ser que logró captar la simpatía de toda la población. Prefería que lo llamaran _Coco_ , como el personaje de cuentos infantiles, además de que tenía una visión del mundo bastante distintiva, para algunos, y realista, para otros.

El Coco arrasó en las elecciones, y pronto las opiniones de otros países fueron a favor suyo. Nadie se dio cuenta, tal vez sea por que nadie se lo esperó, pero pronto cuando comenzabas a tomar conciencia de la situación te percatabas de que el mundo ahora estaba en la palma de la mano gris de Pitch Back.

Hubo rebeldes, hubo alegatos sobre el mandato de nuestro Rey. No era más que gente inconsecuente. La vida desde la nueva era, era sencilla y perfecta. Sólo debías obedecer la Ley y por nada del mundo desafiar al Coco. Audrey era astuta, desde pequeña lo fue. Supo cómo sobrevivir al nuevo mundo, se las ingenió para lograr beneficios propios sin dar nada a cambio más que su lealtad, pero esa lealtad se volvió su vida, razón por la cual odiaba a Jamie Bennett.

Jamie era uno de los que estaban en contra del mandado del Coco, se negaba en rotundo a permanecer sumiso ante Pitch, argumentando que era un ser malvado y letal. Fue un ingenuo. Sus ideales quedaron opacados ante la compasión del Coco. Cierto que tomó acciones graves para que dejara de hablar y promulgar un futuro inexistente, pero lo dejó vivir, le perdonó la vida, le regaló una segunda oportunidad para que pudiera redimirse y ser feliz.

Está de más decir que el perdón del Coco no dio sus frutos como todos quisieran. A pesar de que ya no gritaba a los cuatro vientos sus tonterías, no es secreto que dentro de su ser Jamie aun sigue creyendo que los Guardianes existen.

—Ahí va el loco —dijiste a la vez que hacías una zancadilla al castaño—. Ups. —sonreíste al ver que se golpeó al caer. Yo reí, siempre te las ingeniabas para molestarlo.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —exclamó enfurecido Jamie levantándose del suelo.

—Tu existencia molesta, ¡madura! A ver si así dejas de ser un inútil malagradecido.

—Madura tú, Audrey. —dijo tajante el chico dándote la espalda, no sin antes mirarte por sobre el hombro con desdén. Sinceramente a ambas nos hizo reír.

—Ya basta de soñar. —dije, riéndome. E inesperadamente Jamie se dio la vuelta, nos miró con furia, pero ninguna de las dos retrocedió.

—No, ya basta ustedes. —Y entonces la furia comenzó a mezclarse con tristeza, y su mirada cambió— ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso ya olvidaron lo que era soñar?

—¿Soñar? —Resoplaste con burla— ¿Quién necesita eso? De sueños no vive la gente.

Jamie te miró, y tú odiaste su expresión. No había furia, no había rencor, sólo… lástima.

Fue lo peor que pudo haberte hecho, ni las palabras ni los golpes se comparaban a la humillación que sentiste en aquel momento. Y Jamie, sin percatarse de su osadía, se alejó de nosotras para perderse entre la gente. Tú quisiste seguirlo, por supuesto que no ibas a dejar las cosas así, ¿cómo se atrevía a humillarte? Pero yo te detuve, no sé por qué, pero aferré tu brazo y negué con la cabeza.

—No pierdas tu tiempo en él.

Tu trabajo era brindar palizas y darle unas cuantas a Jamie no podía ser la diferencia, pero yo tenía razón, ¿para qué ensuciarte las manos con esa rata? Jamie era un ser despreciable e insoportable, tan sólo una plaga que debía ser exterminada como fuese. Sus padres debieron tomar la decisión más sensata, abandonarlo en cuanto pudieron, o al menos eso solías decir. A veces a espaldas del chico, otras en su cara.

La jornada escolar había llegado a su término, por lo que las dos nos dirigimos a nuestras casas. Charlábamos sobre el colegio y los futuros retos por cumplir, y algunas veces nos burlábamos de Jamie, e incluso tú me contabas tus planes de cómo deshacerte de él de la forma más rápida. Le harías un favor al mundo y a Pitch.

—Y entonces ahí buscas la pala.

—También hay que borrar las huellas.

—¿Para qué? A nadie le importará que desaparezca esa escoria. —Te encogiste de hombros, deteniéndote repentinamente.

Te miré confundida.

—Oye… ¿qué tienes? —pregunté, pero tus ojos no se despegaban de lo que fuese que llamase su atención. Entonces me acerqué, y comprendí al instante lo que llamaba tu atención.

Frente a nosotras se hallaba un anuncio ubicado en el ventanal de un negocio.

—Se buscan. —Leí en voz alta. Tu mirada repasó el texto, y posteriormente sacaste tu celular y le tomaste una foto— ¿Qué crees que pasó?

—No lo sé. —dijiste guardando el celular, observando por última vez los rostros de aquellos delincuentes.

— _Prófugos de la ley, acusados de quebrantar y atentar contra el legado de Pitch Black._ _Como deber ciudadano, si se les encuentra entregar a las Pesadillas. Si al contrario, se le descubre ayudándolos_ … —continúe, sorprendiéndome ante las últimas palabras.

Pena de muerte.

Intercambiamos una mirada. Jamás habían tomado una medida como aquella y divulgada públicamente. Si el Coco había optado por esa opción, debía ser porque los prófugos eran unos criminales abominables.

Pero lejos de nosotras un chico no opinaba igual que nosotras. Curioso se acercó a ver el anuncio, leyó el comunicado con sorpresa y esta creció aún más al ver las caras de los que yacían allí. No pudo evitar sonreír, estaba feliz pero también preocupado.

La hora había llegado más pronto de lo que creía.

* * *

 **Espero les esté gustando :D**

 **Por cierto, trataré de actualizar todas las semanas 3**


	3. Chapter 3

El camino de vuelta a nuestras respectivas casas transcurrió en silencio, ambas estábamos pensando en los delincuentes de aquel anuncio. ¿Qué pudieron haber hecho? Ni siquiera con Jamie, conocidos por todos como un rebelde, tomaron medidas tan radicales.

Pero mientras yo seguía pensando en lo terrible que debieron actuar esas personas para ganarse la furia del Coco, tú comenzaste a pensar más minuciosamente en las letras pequeñas que yacían bajo las fotografías de los prófugos.

La recompensa.

Toneladas de oro, ¡toneladas de ese material dorado que podría cambiarle la vida a cualquier persona! Tenías en mente todo lo que podrías lograr con el premio entre tus manos, pero no te dejabas engañar, sabías que el verdadero galardón se escondía entre las brillantes monedas.

No sólo era oro, también había un _deseo._

Sentiste un leve codazo de mi parte, pero no me recriminaste, aquella estrategia era muy utilizada entre nosotras dos. Fijaste la mirada a lo que mis ojos observaban: un camión se estacionaba, dos Pesadillas bajaron y al abrir la puerta trasera una decena de ellas descendieron con armas en sus manos, listos para disparar.

Las Pesadillas utilizaban un uniforme oscuro que les cubría por completo el cuerpo junto con un caso que protegía la cabeza, nada de ellos podía verse, ni siquiera sus manos, se hallaban ocultas bajo guantes negros. Sin embargo, varios curiosos admitían que sus pieles eran grisáceas y sus ojos amarillos… iguales a los del Coco.

—Han aumentado la vigilancia. —dijiste. Yo asentí, tus palabras sólo significaban una cosa.

Los prófugos estaban en la ciudad.

Por acto reflejo observaste a tu alrededor, no era como si esperaras que se cruzaran en tu camino por arte de magia, pero estar consciente de que se encontraban en la misma ciudad te hacía sentir impaciente. Querías el oro, todo para ti. Y además el deseo.

Yo sólo te veía en silencio. Te conocía, esa sonrisa sólo reflejaba la ambición, ¿y para qué negarlo? Al igual que tú, Audrey, yo igual quería el oro y el deseo. Y no lo iba a compartir con nadie.

Entonces te detuviste.

Por un momento pensé que la mayor de las improbabilidades se cumplió y los fugitivos estaban frente a nuestras narices, sin dudarlo llevé mi mano a la cintura para retirar el arma, no iba a dejar que te quedaras con toda la recompensa para ti solita. Pero entonces esta vez fuiste tú quien me dio el codazo, y vi lo que captó tu atención.

Había una figura encorvada sentada en la vereda, sus cabellos rubios cubrían su rostro y sus hombros se movían. Estaba llorando.

Comprendí tu mirada, ibas a hablar a solas con Sophie y yo sobraba. Asentí y me despedí con un gesto de mano.

Puede que tú odiaras con todo tu ser a Jamie Bennett, pero inesperadamente, con la hermana de él sentías todo lo contrario. Siempre negabas quererla, y te excusabas con que la lástima te hacía cuidarla, pues como me dijiste una vez "nada bueno traía ser la hermana de un inútil malagradecido".

No sé de qué conversaron, pero me acuerdo de que la llevaste a tu casa, luego me comentaste que por culpa de Jamie las Pesadillas se llevaron a los padres de Sophie. Sinceramente, la trágica historia de la hermana de un fracaso de rebelde no me causaba la más mínima pena, no presté atención, sólo sé que me fui a dormir muy despreocupada por lo sucedido.

Y una hora después tus gritos me despertaron.

Junto a mi padre fuimos a averiguar qué sucedía. Tú estabas en un auto junto a Sophie y otras seis personas más. Alcancé a ver sus rostros antes de que te marcharas.

Eran… los prófugos.

¡Los prófugos junto a Jamie!

—Mierda. —dije con furia.

Corrí desesperada detrás del auto. No dejaría que te hicieran daño, ni que te quedaras con todo el crédito. Pero apenas tomé el arma en mi mano Sophie se dio la vuelta, me sonrió de forma extraña y puso su dedo índice en sus labios. Tú también te diste la vuelta e hiciste el mismo gesto, luego se miraron y se dieron la vuelta.

Lo comprendí.

Dejé de correr.

—¡Mierda!

Estarías bien pero… ¡maldición! Mi maldita oportunidad de tener oro se fue.

Tu padre salió con un hacha y tu madre con una escopeta, pero ya era tarde, estabas demasiado lejos. Llegaron a donde estaba yo, les oí gritar mil maldiciones, me obligué a hablar para calmarlos.

—No se preocupen.

—¿Qué no nos preocupemos? —Tu madre apretó la escopeta entre sus manos— ¡Audrey se fue con esos miserables!

—Sí, se fue con esos miserables… —Miré mi arma y luego el camino que seguiste— Y regresará con esos miserables. No se preocupen —Les sonreí— Audrey regresará más pronto de lo que cree.

—Lo sabemos. —dijo tu padre— ¡Pero esa malcriada no nos dará ni un centavo!

—¡Esto es tu culpa!

En cierto sentido me calmaba no ser la única que perdió la gran oportunidad de su vida, pero debía admitir que, a pesar de todo, me sentía bien por ti. Sabía que lo lograrías… pero no tenía idea de que desde ese día nuestros caminos tomaron rumbos distintos.

* * *

 _1:30 a.m._

—¡Apresúrate! —Te gritó un chico de pelo castaño. Las Pesadillas iban pisándoles los talones, por lo que mientras el vehículo tomaba otra dirección distrayendo las Pesadillas, tú y el joven Guardián iban a abrir la puerta que daba a la salida de Burgess.

—Yo no tengo prisa. —Dejaste de correr para detenerte. Te cruzaste de brazos y con una ceja alzada miraste al chico. Él, iracundo, te agarró de la mano y arrastrándote logró que te movieras de tu lugar.

Tú sonreíste, te causaba gracia ver enojado a ese Guardián.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Le preguntaste, aún teniendo inmóviles tus pies para que el chico te siguiera arrastrando y su disgusto aumentara.

—¿Te interesa? —respondió de un modo cortante, tú volviste a esbozar una sonrisa. Ese muchacho, para tu gusto, era igual que Jamie, muy fácil de provocar.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras con él aún agarrándote de la mano. Pocas veces se encontraron con Pesadillas, todas ellas fueron detrás del automóvil, pero tú dudabas que los atraparan. El Guardián que estaba conduciendo era llamado Norte, fue así que supiste que era el espíritu del asombro y… vaya que asombraba. La pobre de Sophie debía estar con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, ¡el tipo conducía como un demente!

—¡Rayos! —Oíste que dijo tu compañero agachando la cabeza mientras ponía su mano izquierda en puño y con la derecha apretaba tu mano.

—Me duele ¿sabías eso?

Pero el Guardián te ignoró y siguió sacando un poco su cabeza para observar. Frunciste el ceño, no te gustó para nada que sucediera por lo que, aún dolida, saliste detrás de la muralla.

—También quiero ver. —Pero apenas saliste el muchacho volvió a tirarte hacia atrás, aunque a pesar del corto tiempo alcanzaste a ver algo. Había guardias vigilando la salida.

Desde que Pitch Black gobierna todas las ciudades estaban custodiadas por una gran muralla, la cual tenía una puerta como única entrada/salida y, por si fuera poco, vigilada y protegida por muchas Pesadillas. Tú sabías que esa era la razón por la que te llevaron, necesitaban tu huella para poder abrir la puerta ya que, a causa del historial delictivo de Jamie, ni su huella ni la de su hermana estaba habilitada. En cambio tú, Audrey Ross, si podías abrir la puerta.

—Hasta aquí llegó su grandioso plan. —Te burlaste al ver que tu acompañante estaba comenzando a desesperarse, definitivamente no se esperaba el nivel de seguridad.

—¿Te parece gracioso? —dijo mirándote fijamente. Había furia en sus ojos, pero no sólo por tus burlas, el que sus ilusiones se vieran rotas, el estar tan cerca de escapar y a la vez tan lejos… superaba con creces la capacidad del Guardián.

—Sí. —contestaste simplemente, sin importarte el dolor de él— Es súper gracioso ver tu cara. —El chico de un tirón se apartó de tu mano. Tú sonreíste y lo señalaste— ¡Ya sé quién eres! Por tu modo de actuar infantil deduzco que eres Jack Frost. —Y al ver su expresión, una mezcla de perplejidad y angustia supiste que estabas bien encaminada— Con que di en el blanco.

Jack se alejó de ti, no podía perder más el tiempo contigo, debía deshacerse de las Pesadillas y claramente no podía contar con tu ayuda.

—Se te olvida algo. —canturreaste.

—¿Qué?

—Si tú te vas yo me voy de aquí.

Jack pasó una mano por su cara, se arrepentía de haber sido él el que estaba a cargo de abrir la puerta. Pero ya estaba en sus límites.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete! No me interesa.

Y te dejó sola.

Te cruzaste de brazos al instante en que te apoyabas en la pared. Siempre te gustó hacer enojar a la gente pero ahora, si seguías con tu hobby perderías la oportunidad de realizar tu plan. Estabas junto con Sophie en esto y le prometiste que no la dejarías abandonada.

Entrecerraste los ojos mirando a Jack, tiraste a la basura el poder ganarte la simpatía de él y con eso, su confianza…

—Confianza. —murmuraste— ¡Eso es! —gritaste para luego tapar tu boca con tus dos manos. Por suerte Frost estaba demasiado lejos para escucharte.

Corriste hasta ocultarte detrás de otros vehículos. Jack estaba por el otro lado, preparándose para atacar a una Pesadilla. Te dejaste ver para luego gritar:

—¡Un Guardián!

Las Pesadillas te miraron para luego ver a donde apuntabas. Jack te maldijo de mil formas para luego salir corriendo. Fue en ese momento que escuchaste una bocina sonar, era el automóvil en el que se encontraban el resto de los Guardianes. Jack corrió hacia ellos haciendo señas para que se devolvieran, entonces Norte pisó el freno haciendo que las líneas de los neumáticos se marcaran en el suelo. Las Pesadillas no lo pensaron dos veces, fueron hacia ellos apenas vieron que el chico corría hacia el auto.

Tú aprovechaste esa distracción y corriste hacia la puerta tratando de aparentar la mayor normalidad posible, había cámaras y ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso más Pesadillas podían aparecer y acorralarte. Cuando estuviste ante tu objetivo pusiste tu palma derecha en una lámina de metal, un hilo de luz pasó de arriba hacia abajo escaneando tu mano.

— _Audrey Ross._ —dijo una voz mecanizada— _Acceso permitido._

Ante ti se desplegaron distintas opciones en la pantalla, una de ellas era abrir la puerta.

Sabías que algunas Pesadillas te vieron, mientras cargaban sus armas podías correr y fingir que nada pasó pero…

—Esa recompensa será mía. —Presionaste tu mano en la alternativa.

— _Opción escogida: abrir. Opción denegada._

—Computadora, Audrey Ross, Sombra de Rango S, autorización por misión, clasificación 5.

— _Rango S. Misión de nivel 5. Opción aceptada._

Tuviste que esquivar unos disparos, pero ya estaba hecho, la puerta había sido abierta.

—¡Vamos Norte! —dijo Jamie tocándole el hombro con apremio. El hombre reaccionó haciendo andar el auto y tocando la bocina.

Jack no entendía que estaba sucediendo, pero al ver que abrían la puerta y Bunny extendía su mano no dudó en sujetarse de él para entrar.

Las Pesadillas fueron detrás del vehículo. Tú corriste a plena vista de los que te consideraban enemiga y extendiste tu brazo.

—¡No la vamos a dejar subir! —exclamó Jamie al ver tus intenciones.

—¡Ella abrió la puerta! —Te defendió Sophie— ¡Pudo haber dejado que las Pesadillas nos atraparan!

—¡Audrey es leal a Pitch!

—¡¿Entonces por qué nos ayuda?!

La pregunta dejó callado a Jamie.

—Audrey puede morir si la dejamos aquí. —continuó la rubia, y entonces miró a Jack— Abre la puerta, tiene que subir.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Pero era tarde, Jack abrió la puerta del vehículo, extendió su brazo y tú fuertemente sujetaste su mano para luego subirte. Jamie, furioso, cerró la puerta antes de que una bala los atravesara.

Apenas Norte dio un giro inesperado te arrepentiste de subir, preferías morir a manos de las Pesadillas, pero fue el camino que escogiste y no te quedaba más que seguir.

Cuando pasaron la muralla y se alejaron de Burgess, dejando bastante atrás a las Pesadillas, todas las miradas se posaron en ti, y para tu desgracia, llenas de desconfianza. Definitivamente ibas a necesitar más tiempo de lo que pensaste en un principio.

—Debimos dejarla abajo. —dijo Jamie en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente para no voltearte hacia él.

—Si igual me quieres. —dijiste en un tono amistoso como broma inocente, pero en seguida te arrepentiste, ¡estabas yendo muy rápido! No era propio de ti actuar así con Jamie, incluso él notó que te comportabas extraña. Te miró por unos segundos con extrañeza, aunque para tu suerte no preguntó nada. Se dio la vuelta y decidió ignorar tu presencia.

No eran de tu agrado, y no sabías como ocultar tu odio sin parecer una falsa, obtener la confianza de esas personas iba a ser todo un reto para ti.

* * *

 _7:00 a.m._

Desde que te fuiste volví a mi cama, pero solo pasaron unas horas para que las Pesadillas vinieran a buscarme a mí junto a otros chicos y chicas para llevarnos a la Oficina Central. A todos ellos los reconocía, estaban en el Campamento de Sombras, por lo que esta reunión no podía significar nada bueno.

Nos guiaron a un enorme salón que apenas tenía iluminación, y todos sabíamos por qué, a nuestro líder le gustaba las entradas dramáticas. Comenzó con una risa, luego como una sombra fue por cada foco y lo apagó hasta dejarnos en total oscuridad.

—¿Y bien? —Se escuchó que decía, parecía que hablaba desde todas partes— ¿No saludarán a su Rey?

Al instante todos nos enderezamos y repetimos el lema del Coco: _El Miedo es el por qué vivimos, el Miedo es al que servimos._

—Les han enseñado bien. —dijo divertido, pero luego se quedó callado por varios segundos. No auguraba buenas noticias— Dado que ya todos se habrán enterado o se enteraran… Los Guardianes han vuelto.

Nadie se atrevió a hacer un movimiento o susurrar siquiera algo, pero estoy segura que todos pensamos lo mismo: El Coco nos mintió. Él juró haber asesinado a los Guardianes.

—Confundidos, ¿cierto? —Nadie contestó, todos seguíamos firmes en nuestra posición— Seguro vieron el anuncio que apenas mandé a colocar ayer, no era cualquier gentuza a quienes buscábamos, ¡son ellos! —dijo con rabia, para luego tranquilizarse— Sólo que ahora son mortales.

Tragué saliva. Tú te habías ido con los Guardianes.

—Ustedes son el mejor escuadrón de Sombras que tenemos. Es su deber y responsabilidad capturar a los Guardianes… y como incentivo les diré que la recompensa ofrecida a cada habitante también se les brinda a ustedes, y quizás con más consideración sólo por ser mis leales súbditos: si ayudan a enviarlos a la _Prisión Inframundo_ tendrán el oro que desean aun sí no fueron los que directamente los encarcelaron.

Muchos jadearon con sorpresa. Incluyéndome. ¡Era increíble!

—¿Y qué esperan? ¡VAYAN POR ELLOS!

—¡Sí, señor!

Todos corrimos por nuestros equipos, algunos con empujones, otros actuaron con más violencia y se dedicaron a dejar inconscientes a otros para ganar tiempo. Era inevitable y comprensible, ¡todos queríamos la recompensa!

De la Oficina Central tomé una mochila con mis cosas, luego fui a la cocina para prepararme comida.

—Suuuusan, Suuuusan. —canturreó una voz detrás de mí. Ni siquiera me dediqué a verlo.

—Piérdete.

—Yo si fuera tú no tomaría comida de allí, puede estar envenenada.

Entonces lo miré.

—¿Qué quieres?

Robin se acercó a mí mientras caminaba con las manos cruzadas tras su espalda y sonreía.

—He oído que Pesadillas fueron a la casa de Addy, interrogaron a sus padres.

Fruncí el ceño. Cuando me marché en la madrugada ellos aún estaban en su casa, discutiendo y echándose la culpa por lo sucedido.

—¿Qué sabes?

—No mucho, las Pesadillas dicen que la vieron en la frontera en el mismo vehículo en el que iban los Guardianes. ¿Sabes que planea?

—No. —Me di la vuelta y seleccioné otra comida. Nunca se sabía cuando Robin decía la verdad.

—No te creo.

—Me da lo mismo que me creas.

—Pues debería importante, he pensado en reclutarte.

—¿A mí? —Me reí, pero Robin seguía sonriendo.

—Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos…

—No me fío de ti.

—¿Quieres la recompensa? —Lo miré, él metió sus manos y me ayudó a empacar— Entonces hay que unir fuerzas, después de todo, Addy tiene ventaja, solos no podremos alcanzarla.

—En eso tienes razón.

—Entonces te unes.

Aparté mi mochila.

—No he dicho eso.

—Entonces piénsatelo mejor. —Dejó de sonreír, comprendí entonces que estaba hablando con el verdadero Robin— Sé por fuentes que sus padres dijeron que Audrey está bajo amenaza… y que por eso abrió la puerta.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

—Oh ¿no lo sabes? Tu amiguita abrió la puerta. Pero es mentira, era eso o admitir que conviviste con una rebelde.

—Audrey no es una rebelde.

—Exacto. Tal como nosotros, ella fue al campamento, y es muy misterioso que ella con todos sus conocimientos no se haya escapado de los Guardianes. Algo planea, y te dejó fuera —Fruncí el ceño— o…

—¿O qué? —dije con furia.

—O acepta que toda tu vida fuiste amiga de una traidora. Sea cual sea la opción, Audrey te dejo fuera.

Sí, me dejaste afuera.

Pero te fuiste con los Guardianes, ¡traicionaste al Coco! O al menos, eso creen, o al menos, es lo único que se puede ver.

Sea como sea sólo un futuro te espera.

Pena de muerte.

* * *

 **Quizás algunos comportamientos les parezca extraño, pero prometo que tienen explicación xD al menos que hayan visto otra cosa extraña que yo no (?**

 **Espero que les siga gustando, nos vemos la próxima semana!**


	4. Chapter 4

No soñabas, o al menos no cosas bonitas. Ni siquiera recordabas la última vez que tuviste un buen sueño, había pasado mucho de eso.

Desde la ascensión del Coco, como tributo le ofrecíamos nuestro mundo onírico, un precio aceptable para quién nos entregaba protección y equilibrio, un sacrificio noble para quién se proclamaba nuestro salvador. Había gente como yo que no recordaba las pesadillas, pero otras como tú recordaban cada detalle.

Nunca me revelaste qué era lo que veías.

Ese día despertaste de una pesadilla. No te gustaba tenerlas, sentías que te quitaban energía y, con ello, te arriesgabas a ser pisoteada por el resto. Pero parte de ese disgusto se esfumó cuando fuiste consciente del lugar en que te encontrabas. Escuchabas el motor del auto y la voz de Norte junto a la de los otros Guardianes. Discutían, pero Jack con una broma logró aligerar el ambiente, ellos rieron, y sólo uno de ellos (con un tono que insinuaba que no estaba del todo molesto) dijo que no le encontraba gracia alguna el ser llamado canguro.

De pronto notaste que tu almohada se movía.

No estabas apoyada en el asiento, ¡estabas apoyada en una persona!

Sea quien sea se estaba riendo, y reconocías esa risa…

Te levantaste rápidamente, y el resto de las personas guardó silencio apenas se percataron que despertaste. Los Guardianes estaban pendientes de ti, pero tú, para tu sorpresa, los ignoraste. Estabas tratando de procesar cómo demonios acabaste durmiendo con… con… con…

—¿Durmió bien la víbora?

Miraste a Jack. Estaba al medio de los dos asientos delanteros, con sus manos apoyadas en la cabecera de cada uno. Te observaba burlesco, con una sonrisa más venenosa que amigable, no obstante, a pesar de sus intenciones había un aura de inocencia. Por más malicioso que pretendiera ser estabas segura de que si te mostrabas dolida el Guardián dejaría de sonreír.

Lo comparaste con Robin, un chico que no dudaría en sonreír mientras te apuñalaba por la espalda, enterrándote el cuchillo cada vez más profundo mientras hablaba de lo importante que eras para él.

Sin duda el contraste era abrumador, pero dejaba bastante claro una cosa: sería sencillo manipular a Jack.

—La verdad —Moviste tu cabeza, te comenzó a doler el cuello— te recomiendo nunca dormir sobre él, sus hombros son una pesadilla.

Mala elección de palabras.

Lo peor era que en tu cabeza se escuchaba bien, pero sólo al decirlo en voz alta comprendías que no era lo más adecuado para romper el hielo. De hecho, como nota mental te dijiste que no debías decir por nada del mundo "romper el hielo" frente a Jack.

Nadie te respondió, ni siquiera Jamie, que fue a quién insultaste.

Pasaste una mano por tu cuello. ¿Desde cuándo era tan difícil hacer amigos? ¡Oh! Mala elección de palabras de nuevo, correción: ¿desde cuándo hablar con una persona se volvió todo un reto?

En el mundo nadie era tu amigo, pero para subsistir había que interactuar con otras personas. Tú eras Audrey, por supuesto que sabías que no te podías fiar de nadie, pero eras consciente de lo necesarios que eran los otros para conseguir tus fines. Y ese era el problema, los otros estaban al corriente de cuál era su lugar, sabían que eran utilizados, pero ellos también utilizaban.

Y los Guardianes claramente no se comparaban con los chicos del Campamento de Sombras, ni siquiera con tus padres.

Te sentías tan… frustrada. ¡Era fácil! Sólo ganarse la confianza de esos estúpidos y ¡chan! Pan comido, pero no entendías cómo hacerlo bien. Y debías hacerlo rápido, estabas segura que más personas irían tras los Guardianes, y en estos momentos no estaba en sus planes lidiar con la competencia.

Pero entre más pasaba el tiempo, más cerca estaban de arrebatarte la gloria, y más lejos estabas de tener tu preciada recompensa.

—Maldita sea. —dijiste con odio, y golpeaste a Jamie en el costado.

No era tu intención, pero sus quejidos eran música para tus oídos. Se sintió bien.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?!

—Estás en mi espacio.

Entonces de forma inesperada te empujó contra la puerta del vehículo. Sonreíste, algo lentas sus reacciones, tenía fuerza, pero no la suficiente para hacerte sufrir.

—Te recuerdo que tú fuiste la que se quedó dormida encima de mí.

—¡Te aprovechaste de una dama!

—Tú ni siquiera podrías ser considerada una dama.

—¿A sí?

Golpeaste su hombro, mucho más fuerte que su intento patético por apartarte. Jamie aguantó su grito y te miró con furia. Sophie estaba al otro lado del vehículo, te miró angustiada.

—A una dama jamás se le dice que no puede ser considerada una dama. —Sonreíste triunfante.

—Ya me tienes harto.

Parte de su cuerpo pasó por encima de ti para abrir la puerta. Jack y otro Guardián de menor estatura (los dos que estaban en la parte trasera del vehículo junto con ustedes) abrieron los ojos como platos y miraron incrédulos al chico.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó Jack. Los dos Guardianes que compartían el asiento del copiloto como pudieron se giraron para observar. Norte miraba fugazmente por el espejo retrovisor.

—¡Me tiene harto! —No dudó en responder Jamie, luego te miró, furioso— ¡Norte, detén el auto!

Norte frenó, provocando que por el impulso todos terminaran golpeando sus cabezas con lo que tuvieran al frente, incluso tú, que a pesar de tus reflejos terminaste chocando tu cabeza contra la de Jamie. Sentiste vergüenza. ¿Qué diría el resto si supieran que Audrey Ross, una Sombra de rango S, sufrió un golpe tan banal? Serías el hazme reír, perderías reputación y nadie dudaría en manipularte a la cara. Le dirigiste la peor de las miradas, y Jamie, ya en su lugar, ni siquiera se amedrentó. Te miraba igual que tú a él: con odio.

—Ustedes dos ¿qué rayos creen que hacen? —dijo un Guardián sobándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Era de pelo negro y tenía tatuajes en los brazos. Parecían tener un patrón, te quedaste pensando en lo que significaban, luego miraste los ojos verdes de él. Estaba enojado, te dio risa, pero la situación no ameritaba que soltaras una carcajada, aunque una sonrisa debió dibujarse en tus labios, el Guardián dirigió su mirada hacia ti. No lo podías evitar, tantos años sin importarte cuándo reír que te resultaba difícil mantenerte seria— ¿Algo que decir? —Te preguntó, con su voz grave, amenazadora. Hiciste un esfuerzo por mantener tu rostro neutro.

—Jamie, —habló Norte, con su característico acento, girando para mirar al chico— no puedes incitar a las personas a saltar de un vehículo en movimiento.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no iba…! ¡Norte! Te pedí que detuvieras el auto, yo no…

—Luego de abrir la puerta. —Lo interrumpió el Guardián de los tatuajes— Chico, ¿en qué pensabas?

—¡Me tenía harto!

—Jack y Áster también se hartan y no andan arriesgando sus vidas. —dijo la Guardiana, a lo que los dos nombrados se miraron entre sí. Tú tuviste el impulso de reír, pero lograste controlarlo a tiempo. La mujer tenía un carácter feroz a pesar de su cara amigable— Ella pudo haberse caído.

—Eso no hubiera pasado. —rebatió Jamie.

—Sí hubiera pasado. —dijo Jack, mirando a su amigo con cara de circunstancias— Incluso tú, una de estas vueltas locas de Norte y ¡zas! Derechito a partirse el cuello.

Jamie quería seguir, él más que nadie sabía que, de haberse dado la situación de Jack, tú sin duda saldrías ilesa. No tenía sentido debatir sobre los posibles daños, habías arriesgado tú vida de formas más peligrosas, y ahí estabas, con dieciocho años, sana y salva. No cualquier Sombra de rango S llegaba a una edad madura.

¿Pero de qué servía explicarles eso a sus amigos? Terminó por suspirar y volvió a apoyar su espalda en el asiento.

—Está bien, lo admito, actué sin pensar… me dejé llevar por la ira.

Para los Guardianes pareció ser suficiente. Dejaron de hablar del tema, pero a sabiendas de que faltaba mucho todavía decidieron de forma silenciosa separarlos.

—Oh, Sophie, me dieron ganas de descansar mi trasero. —dijo Jack. La chica rubia asintió sonriente y dejó su lugar para ubicarse en el suelo, entre los dos asientos delanteros. Sin embargo, Jack en vez de sentarse junto al pequeño Guardián, comenzó a darle leves golpes a las piernas de Jamie para que se apartara.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? —preguntó Jamie, divertido.

—No quiero estar al lado de Meme, me quiere obligar a aprender lenguaje de señas.

Y como un recordatorio, el hombrecillo rubio se dio la vuelta y miró a ambos muchachos, sonriente.

—Por la Luna. —dijo lastimero Jack.

* * *

El vehículo se había quedado sin gasolina. Era algo que habían previsto los Guardianes, por lo que el equipaje era pequeño, no necesitaban demasiado peso, sólo lo justo y necesario para caminar durante horas.

A ti no te dieron una mochila, dedujiste que tenían miedo de que salieras corriendo con parte de su equipaje.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque, siguiendo el camino de un río, descubriste que el más gruñón del grupo era el guardián de la Esperanza, para ti resultaba irónico que un amargado fuera el que promulgara no ser pesimista en la vida. El más pequeño se llamaba Sanderson, el Guardián de los Sueños, pero Meme para los amigos. Luego te enteraste que el verdadero nombre de Norte era Nicholas, y que al igual que manejaba los autos, manejaba los trineos. Te preocupaste, sabías que el Guardián del Asombro le dio problemas al Coco, no podía ser capturado, y en caso de que quisieran escapar sin ti, y él estuviera al mando… Sin duda le perderías la pista, y más al ya saber que tenían a Áster para cubrir sus huellas. Él se había preocupado de no dejar rastros, al menos no tan evidentes.

Reconocías que tenían muy buenas habilidades, pero no debían ser invencibles, por algo estaban muertos... o lo estuvieron... sea lo que sea que les sucedió. Quizás estaban ocultos, quizás encerrados. Era sospechoso, pero el pasado mentiroso de tu Rey no te importaba, sólo la recompensa.

—Sophie, ¿estás cansada?

Aunque quizás había algo más que te concernía.

Toothiana, la Guardiana de los Recuerdos. De forma instintiva llevaste una mano a tus labios, ella tenía tus dientes de leche, tus memorias. Era peligrosa, porque a pesar de que la Audrey de niña era muy distinta de tu yo actual, ambas compartían los mismos miedos. Tenías que tener cuidado, cualquier paso en falso desataría que usaran tus debilidades.

—Algo, pero puedo continuar, sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a caminar grandes distancias.

—Oh, ya veo. —Entonces miró a su hermano— ¿Y tú cómo lo haces?

Jamie sonrió con tristeza.

—Algo bueno de ser un marginado es que ningún autobús o taxi te quiere llevar.

Disimulaste una sonrisa, recordabas perfectamente las ocasiones en que el chico tenía que caminar bajo la lluvia mientras tú y yo nos devolvíamos a casa cómodas en el autobús.

—No pensé que fueras tan excluido. —dijo Toothiana, apenada.

—Seh, pero digamos que yo tampoco me esforzaba por encajar. —Se encogió de hombros, sonriente, sin darse cuenta de la mirada opaca de su hermana.

—¿Y quién quiere encajar teniendo al sin cejas como dictador? —dijo Jack, pasando el brazo por sobre los hombros de su amigo.

Sin cejas.

Ahora que lo pensabas bien el Coco tenía cejas, o al menos en la televisión, cuando lo veías de pequeña, pero ahora, recordando su rostro actual, no las tenía.

Sophie notó que te apartabas del grupo, y al observar detenidamente tu cara le perturbó ver confusión en ella.

—¿Audrey?

—¿Uhm?

—¿Qué tienes?

—Sí tenía cejas… —murmuraste, con la cabeza gacha y tu mano en la barbilla. Frunciste el ceño, estabas segura y a la vez no de tu memoria.

—¿Eh?

—Tenía cejas, de niña, estoy segura que lo vi con cejas, tal vez se las pintó, o bueno… nunca se las toqué, tampoco alguien lo hizo, pero se veían bastante real… —Levantaste la mirada, aún sumida en tus pensamientos— Lo que no entiendo es por qué ya no las tiene, cuando visitaba el Campamento sólo ahora me doy cuenta que no las tenía… aunque bueno, tampoco le gustaba la luz, tal vez era un efecto de las sombras, pero parecía no tenerlas.

—No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar.

—¿No te das cuenta? Es bastante obvio. —Te volteaste y la miraste fijamente, incluso te encorvaste un poco para estar a su altura— ¿Por qué el mandamás del planeta se preocupa por la estética? Realmente Cucky tiene fetiches raros.

Sophie te miró, sin saber que responder.

—Agh, me olvidaba de que no eras Susan.

Entonces te percataste de que habías llamado la atención. Desinteresadamente miraste hacia otro lugar; por un lado ellos no podrían delatarte, Pitch Black odiaba que hablaran a sus espaldas, y no importaba que fueran suposiciones bastante tontas de su persona, pero por el otro… ¿qué rayos iban a pensar de ti?

Pero tampoco tuviste oportunidad de saberlo, Norte y Áster (que iban dirigiendo caravana) dieron el aviso de que habían encontrado un pueblo.

Aproximadamente eran treinta casas, construidas por los mismos habitantes, y algunas en proceso de construcción o reparación.

—¿No se supone que las ciudades están custodiadas por una muralla? —preguntó Jack.

—Así es, Jack. —dijo Norte.

—¿Entonces por qué ellos no están en su interior? —curioseó Tooth.

—Sea lo que sea, no hay pesadillas. —agregó Áster.

Meme había dicho algo haciendo señas, los tres Guardianes mayores asintieron, Jack se rascó la nunca, sin comprender del todo. Jamie se había acercado a él para preguntarle qué había dicho.

Tú te habías quedado en silencio, observando a las personas que poco a poco comenzaban a darse cuenta de la presencia de visitantes.

—¿Sabes que es este lugar? —Te habló Jack, sorprendiéndote, pero te apresuraste a ocultar su sorpresa inicial y negaste con la cabeza.

—Está mintiendo. —dijo Jamie, serio.

Le sonreíste con desprecio.

—Son casas.

—Los habitantes. —repuso Norte.

No querías soltar información, mucho menos alguna que favoreciera a los Guardianes, pero no te quedaba de otra, si mentías los rebeldes te dejarían en evidencia y la oportunidad de ganar su confianza se iría por la borda.

Suspiraste.

—Gente cualquiera que se negó a obedecer las reglas del Coco.

Jamie miró al pueblo y luego a ti, de seguro pensando en por qué él no estaba junto a los otros rebeldes. Y tal vez acertaste en tu suposición, te observó por mucho tiempo, con incertidumbre, esperando una explicación. Pero tú sólo le sonreíste con burla.

—Tus amiguitos tampoco están.

—¿Dónde? —habló con dureza.

Te encogiste de hombros.

—A mí no me mires, yo sólo entrego paquetes.

—¿Dónde están?

—No sé. —respondiste, hablando con un tono infantil que sabías que lo enfurecía— Yo no soy quién decide el destino de las personas.

—¿Destino? —preguntó Jack.

—Pitch Black y sus altos mandos. Ellos deciden si son perdonados —Señalaste a Jamie— o exiliados. —Señalaste al pueblo.

—Entonces si son exiliados los mandan aquí afuera. —habló el muchacho, asintiendo lentamente— Qué castigo, pensaba que se los llevarían a una cárcel o algo por el estilo.

Ante las palabras de Jack miraste a los otros Guardianes, te percataste que concluyeron lo mismo que el joven. En definitiva, no sabían nada del nuevo mundo. ¿Qué les había pasado luego del Juicio Final? Debías saberlo, tener ventaja sobre el enemigo aseguraba la victoria.

—Lo mío no es perdón, es la cárcel. —dijo Jamie— El ser perdonado no es más que vivir en una ciudad de mierda dónde todos te odian.

Y por lo visto, también tenías que barajar las ventajas sobre Jamie. Él también había ido al Campamento de Sombras, pero había sido expulsado, por su mal comportamiento y por inútil. No sabías que tanto sabía el chico, ni siquiera si sabía sobre el lugar dónde las personas no volvían a ser las de antes. Además se comunicaba con rebeldes, incluso trabajó para ellos, pudo tener a su alcance información que cualquier ciudadano normal no tendría.

Pero entonces comprendiste bien a quién evaluabas. Era Jamie Bennett. Seguía siendo él mismo.

No representaba ningún peligro.

—No te odiarían si dejarás de estar ladrando idioteces.

Cuando volteó a mirarte, sentiste que estabas en una película de terror y Jamie era el muñeco diabólico que giraba su cabeza

Áster pasó una mano por su cara, Norte murmuró un "aquí vamos".

—No estaría ladrando idioteces si la gente dejara de someterse.

—La gente no se somete, la gente escoge lo que le conviene.

—Y por eso le conviene que lo que yo diga sean estupideces.

—No, lo tuyo es idiotez por donde lo mires.

—Y lo tuyo es estupidez, siguiendo los pasos de alguien que no le importa que tanto te destruyas.

Entrecerraste los ojos, y cuando ibas a responder Norte se interpuso entre ambos.

—Ya es suficiente. —Los miró a los dos, ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro— Sé que tienen rencillas, no los obligaré a perdonarse ni ser amigos, no tiene sentido hacerlo, pero si vamos a trabajar juntos tenemos que cooperar.

Las palabras de Norte apaciguaron un poco al muchacho, pero fue suficiente para que decidiera alejarse de ti y continuar junto a los otros. Tú, por otra parte, miraste al hombre en silencio antes de seguirlos. Las palabras de él no surtieron efecto, te parecía un intento patético por mantener el orden. Lo mejor para que todo se resolviera era con palizas y sangre, las palabras eran para los débiles.

Apenas pusiste un pie en el pueblo no tardaron en reconocerte. Te miraron con desprecio, y más de uno pensó en correr hacia ti para destrozarte. Pero no te intimidaban, tan sólo eran niños jugando a ser revolucionarios, apenas los miraste como una pesadilla todos escondieron sus armas.

Tu presencia era una desventaja para los Guardianes, quizás solos hubieran sido bien recibidos, pero aunque le explicaran que tú eras una desertora no lo creían, mucho menos al ver tu forma de actuar. Tampoco es que te interesaba que hicieran una alianza, por lo que, a espaldas de los Guardianes, continuaste mirándolos como una pesadilla.

Estaba sembrada la desconfianza en los del pueblo, y pronto los Guardianes se rendirían y decidirían marcharse. ¿Para que quedarse? Nadie quería darles alojamiento ni nuevas provisiones.

Justo a tiempo.

Pero no contabas con la terquedad de los Guardianes.

Seguían regateando, buscando a alguien que quisiera intercambiar o venderles algo que les sirviera para el viaje.

Comenzaste a sentirte inquieta, el tiempo se estaba agotando. Te alejaste, mirando a los alrededores con cierta paranoia. Sophie te siguió, pero sólo te habló cuando estuvieron en las afueras del pueblo.

—Audrey, ¿qué tienes? —Te preguntó. No respondiste— Es porque te miran feo, ¿cierto?

Soltaste una risa, Sophie frunció el ceño, ofendida.

—¿En serio no lo sabes? Sophie, eres tan inocente… —La miraste de forma fugaz— En el Campamento debieron enseñarte.

—No fui al campamento.

—Verdad, todo por tu hermano —sonreíste, nerviosa —. De igual modo, no es necesario ir al campamento para responder esta pregunta: ¿de verdad crees que el Coco dejaría vivir felices a los que lo desafiaron?

—No, el suele dar lecciones, algunas de buena manera y otras… de mala. —dijo, bajando cada vez más la voz— ¿Crees que el deseo sea suficiente para liberarlos?

—Eso no importa, ¿no te das cuenta? —dijiste con brusquedad— Aquí no solamente están los exiliados, ¿o crees que los muros de las ciudades son para evitar que la gente huya? —Ante el silencio de la chica te detuviste, la tomaste de los hombros y la sacudiste— ¡Reacciona! No es tiempo de llorar.

—¡Lo intento, en serio lo intento!

—Mira, estamos en peligro. Los muros son para evitar que _algo_ nos mate, y como sabrás estamos afuera.

Sophie palideció.

—¿Q-qué…?

—Antes de escapar investigué los horarios, una de esas cosas aparecerá por aquí pronto.

—¡No puedes dejarnos!

—Por supuesto que no lo haré. —dijiste, con convicción— Quiero la recompensa, y para eso necesito que saques a los Guardianes de aquí.

—¿Yo?

—¿Acaso crees que me harán caso a mí?

Pero Sophie no te respondió. Miraba detrás de ti, aterrorizada.

Las personas comenzaron a correr y gritar.

El tiempo se acabó, el monstruo había vuelto.

—Mierda.

* * *

 **Sólo para aclarar: no he leído los libros, y basarme en la wiki de los personajes es muy arriesgado, así que sólo tomé los nombres que aparecían. Para hacer el fanfic me baso más que nada en la película, y es por esa razón que por lo poco que se mostró que los Guardianes y el resto de los espíritus fueron humanos antes de ser inmortales. Y claro, la forma física de algunos me lo he inventado yo xD**

 **Luego de esto, procedo a decir que este capítulo está dedicado a Feathered'girl :D**

 **Planeaba subir un capítulo cada semana, pero como nadie tomaba en cuenta el fic me dejé estar y aplazaba el escribir, así que muchas gracias por tu comentario TT-TT**


	5. Chapter 5

Gigantes. Y eso no era lo único monstruoso que los caracterizaba, el no poseer una forma definida era lo que más impactaba visualmente, hasta que luego reparabas en los dientes y las garras, teñidas de rojo y con restos de sus víctimas. Tú habías visto a más de un Pemu en acción, sabías que no eran simples pesadillas.

Tu primer impulso fue correr y perderte entre los árboles.

—¡Audrey, espera! —gritó Sophie, desesperada— ¡El resto aún está allá!

Apretaste los puños y te detuviste. Si no fuera por los chillidos de las personas, la voz de Sophie sin duda hubiera atraído a ese monstruo.

—¡Audrey! —Volvió a exclamar Sophie, hablando en medio de un llanto— ¡Audrey, por favor! ¡No me dejes sola, no puedes dejarnos…!

Levantaste la mano y la golpeaste.

No aplicaste demasiada fuerza, no le habías sacado ningún diente, pero sí empleaste la energía necesaria para que se callara. Sophie te miró sorprendida, con una mano en su mejilla.

—Cállate y deja de llorar, atraerás al Pemu. —respondiste, más calmada de lo que realmente estabas. Miraste entonces hacia el pueblo, los Guardianes habían repartido sus tareas: mientas unos ayudaban a evacuar a las personas, los otros intentaban en vano distraer a la bestia— Escucha, en este mundo los débiles son aplastados. —Pusiste tu mirada fiera en los ojos verdes y llorosos de la chica— Si sigues llorando no dudes que yo misma te aplastaré, así que detente, ve a por ellos y convéncelos de esconderse.

—Pero… ¿qué hay de los demás?

—¿Te sirven?

—¿Qué?

—¿Te sirven en tu plan?

Sophie se quedó en silencio, observándote incrédula.

—No, pero…

—Entonces deja de perder el tiempo, es hora de que aprendas que comes o eres comido.

De pronto escucharon que estaban gritando el nombre de Sophie, tú de inmediato te volteaste hacia ellos, y fue ahí que te diste cuenta de que la criatura había avanzado hacia ustedes.

Eran silenciosos, ni siquiera emitían ruidos guturales, además de que se desplazaban con sigilo, su naturaleza se los permitía. Su parte inferior no era más que arena oscura, no dejaban rastros por dónde pasarán, pero la parte superior del cuerpo era sólida, un zarpazo y atrapaban a sus presas. Miraste las garras que resaltaban del brazo que nacía de la nuca, luego sus dientes, un centenar de ellos sobresaliendo de los labios. El Pemu sonrió, tú te preparaste para moverte. Entre el escuadrón de Sombra siempre se decía: " _la sonrisa de un Pemu es lo último que verás_ " porque cuando sonríen, es que ya escogieron a quién comerán.

Y Sophie estaba temblando.

Los ojos rojos del Pemu estaban posados en ella, pero tú más que nadie sabía que era sólo un señuelo. Los Pemu eran ciegos, lo único que los guiaba era el miedo y Sophie… ella estaba aterrada, completamente paralizada mirando a la enorme pesadilla que se erguía ante ella.

—¡Sophie!

Escuchaste que gritaron. Los Guardianes corrían hacia ustedes junto a Jamie, el chico lucía desesperado.

 _Ganarse su confianza._

El Pemu lanzó un zarpazo hacia Sophie, dejando sus garras incrustadas en la tierra, hubieran destrozado las piernas de la rubia, pero tú lo impediste al empujarla. Lo que no esperabas era que, sin sacar las garras, arrastrara la extremidad hacia ti. Sophie seguía aturdida, apresurada la levantaste y apartaste del camino. Entonces corriste, pensando en tus pesadillas, pensando en las ganas de llorar que a veces te acompañaban al despertar de éstas.

Por suerte funcionó, siguió arrastrando la extremidad hacia donde corrieras. Escuchabas como destrozaba la tierra, corriste aun más fuerte, pedazos de tierra caían arriba tuyo, te preocupaste por cubrir tu cabeza. Fue entonces que la pesadilla introdujo la garra más al fondo, y luego volvió a levantarla cerca de dónde estabas. Alcanzó a alzarte, sólo un poco, estabas al borde.

Caíste.

Tú estabas sobre tu pecho, con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo a cada lado de la cabeza y la tierra cayendo a tu alrededor. Te levantaste, y fuiste empujada antes de que volviera a impactar las zarpas contra la tierra.

Rodaron por el suelo hasta detenerse. Tú miraste incrédula y luego furiosa al chico mientras te levantabas.

—¡¿Tú?!

—Me bastaba con un gracias. —Te dijo Jamie, luego comenzó a correr.

Entrecerraste los ojos, pero sabías que no podías perder el tiempo con esa sabandija, así que corriste en otra dirección.

De reojo te fijaste que el Pemu no siguió a ninguno de los dos. Estabas tan furiosa que tu miedo comenzó a mermar, y curiosamente Jamie no era el más miedoso, la criatura en vez de seguirlo se había dirigido hacia las personas del pueblo. Una parte de ti se sorprendió, estabas segura de que el chico era el único que se meó en sus pantalones.

Te detuviste y observaste lo que sucedía escondida entre los árboles. Pronto notaste la presencia de alguien más. Jack estaba a tu lado, paseando la mirada entre ti y el monstruo.

—¿Qué es…? —Se detuvo para recuperar el aire a la vez que colocaba sus manos en sus rodillas— ¿Qué es eso?

—¿Por qué crees que yo lo sé? —dijiste, y mentalmente te abofeteaste por no controlar tu lengua. Jack te miró con seriedad, tú no sabías que responder.

—Es una pesadilla. —dijo Jamie, uniéndose a ustedes— Jack, ¿dónde está Sophie?

—Con Canguro, tú tran-

Ambos vieron un segundo Pemu llegar. Tú palideciste.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?! Los pueblos eran acechados por un Pemu, ¡POR UNO! Dos en el mismo lugar era imposible.

No entendías.

Como Jack había dicho, Sophie se encontraba con Áster, lucía un poco más calmada, pero parecía un fantasma de tan pálida que estaba. El Guardián de la Esperanza, rápido y ágil salvaba a las personas de ser aplastadas. Toothiana y Nicholas buscaban una manera de hacer caer al Pemu, y por increíble que parecía Sandman también se encontraba con ellos, luchando codo a codo. Te sorprendió que no fuera un estorbo, no tenía cara de ser un temerario.

Apostabas que entre los tres lograrían encontrar algún punto débil y derribar al Pemu, y lo harían mucho más rápido si entre los cinco tuvieran el mismo objetivo en vez de que algunos se dedicaran a proteger a personas desconocidas, personas que ni siquiera quisieron ayudarlos. Era estúpido. ¿Por qué hacerlo? No merecían la pena, quedarse sólo los estaba condenando. Sobre todo con dos Pemu. No sobrevivirían.

Jack y Jamie se miraron, una amistad de varios años los hizo igual de locos, dedujiste. Corrieron hacia el segundo Pemu e hicieron todo lo posible para llamar su atención. Y tal vez fuera la desesperación, o el miedo a perder a alguien lo que hizo que consiguieran su fin. El segundo Pemu los siguió, pero sólo podían hacer eso, entre los dos jamás podrían derribarlo.

—Es patético. —dijiste.

Luego miraste a Sophie, era bastante obvio que se estaba muriendo del terror, pero como podía trataba de mantener en calma a las personas.

—¿Por qué no se va? —Miraste al resto de los Guardianes— ¿Por qué no lo hacen?

Tú también deberías irte, era tu oportunidad, pero la recompensa te mantenía en tu lugar.

¿Qué los mantenía a ellos al pie del cañón?

Negaste con tu cabeza. No debías seguir cuestionándote.

Te concentraste y analizaste a los dos Pemu. El primero parecía sostenerse de dos piernas, las cuales eran sólo arena, la única parte sólida era la cabeza y el brazo delgado que se extendía por la nuca, si dejaba el brazo caído sólo medía unos cinco metros, pero sin duda extendido hacia el cielo mediría el doble. Por otro lado, el segundo Pemu era de unos siete metros de altura, pero a diferencia del anterior, no tenía ninguna extremidad sobresaliendo de la cabeza.

Era tu día de suerte, lo que no le quitaba el peligro a la situación, no obstante, sabías que podía haberte tocado enfrentarte a dos monstruos peores.

Cerraste los ojos, inhalaste y exhalaste.

Sabías lo que tenías que hacer, y tenías confianza en que lo lograrías, eras Audrey Ross, una sombra de rango S.

Pero también eras consciente que, al igual que tú, muchas otras sombras fracasaron y murieron. Ser de rango S no te eximía de cometer errores… aunque sí te daba una ventaja para evitarlos.

Abriste los ojos y corriste. Sabías que no te ayudaría con tu imagen, pero sopesaste tus opciones y salvarles la vida era prioridad.

Utilizaste la arena para aumentar tu resistencia, lo que te volvía más rápida, también mejoraste tus ojos, necesitabas tener una mejor visión y, por último, mientras corrías rememorabas tus miedos. Necesitabas combustible para la arena oscura, y un miedo extra para que fuera detectado por los Pemu.

No pasaste cerca del primer Pemu, no querías que te alcanzara con la zarpa, pero de reojo notaste que su cabeza se movió en tu dirección.

Tenías que apresurarte.

El segundo Pemu estaba siguiendo a Jack, el plan de ambos chicos era turnarse en mantener la atención de la pesadilla, pero lamentablemente Jamie aún no se recuperaba de la maratón y Jack comenzaba a correr cada vez más lento.

—¡Jack, ven!

El Guardián te miró indeciso, pero estuvo dispuesto a hacerte caso, el único problema fue que el Pemu materializó una de sus piernas y la alzó por sobre el muchacho. Tú entraste en pánico.

¡Tu recompensa!

Extendiste los brazos y apuntaste tus palmas hacia el Guardián, la arena se materializó como un escudo protector sobre él. Jack había cruzado los brazos por sobre su cabeza, y al ver a la arena oscura protegiéndolo frunció el ceño, mirando hacia todos los lados, sin comprender hasta que te vio.

—¡Muévete! —ordenaste.

—¡¿Qué planeas?!

—¡Que no te coma!

Y en parte era verdad, un Guardián menos debía tener sus desventajas al momento de pedir el premio al Coco, por lo que sabías, no quería ver a sus enemigos muertos… al menos no por la mano de sus insignificantes súbditos.

El Pemu detectó tu miedo, dejó de tener en cuenta Jack, permitiéndole escapar.

Tú te diste la vuelta, encontrándote de frente con el otro monstruo, miraste detrás de ti, el otro se acercaba, pero fieles a su naturaleza se movían sin emitir ruido alguno. Tenías que estar al pendiente, ambos te sonreían, eras la presa, no tenías que bajar la guardia.

—¡Audrey, corre! —Te gritó Sophie, tú sólo le alzaste la mano para que se callara.

Estabas quieta, mirando de un lado a otro y concentrándote en el miedo que estabas manejando en tu interior. Minúsculas partículas de arena oscura comenzaron a flotar alrededor de tus pies.

Los dos Pemu estaban prácticamente ya sobre ti. Te permitiste sentirte asustada, aterrada al ver sus dientes, y con pánico al pensar que podían devorarte de una sola vez, quizás cómo morirías en el interior de la bestia. Y al ver que no era suficiente también pensaste en tus miedos más profundos, los que te acompañaban cada noche.

Angustiada, pero con una sonrisa, miraste hacia el suelo.

¿Será suficiente?

Pues tendría que serlo.

El Pemu de cinco metro lanzó su brazo hacia ti, tú retrocediste y dirigiste la arena oscura que habías acumulado hacia arriba. Sonreíste al ver que había funcionado, el Pemu de siete metros la siguió, y al intentar morderla acabó por extirparle el brazo a la otra pesadilla.

Una parte de ti quería ver lo que sucedía, el Pemu estaba furioso, y el otro al parecer le quedó gustando el sabor. No sabías que podía existir el canibalismo entre esas especies, pero tus ansias de conocimientos no eran tantas como para quedarte y arriesgarte a que continuara con hambre.

Te alejaste, lenta, sintiendo sudor recorrer tu frente y las piernas temblar. Habías utilizado mucha arena oscura, y las consecuencias en tu cuerpo no tardaban en aparecer apenas dejabas de tener contacto directo.

—Por el horror. —maldijiste en voz baja.

Ok, habías salvado tu mercancía, ¿pero a qué costo? No podrías seguirle la pista, porque sin duda habían aprovechado la oportunidad para…

—Eso fue lo más estúpido y demente que he visto. —Te dijo Áster, apareciendo detrás de ti y tomándote en sus brazos.

—¡Oye, suéltame!

Áster comenzó a correr.

—Niñita, apenas puedes mantenerte en pie.

Niñita…

¡¿Niñita?!

Te removiste en sus brazos, forcejeaste para que te soltara, pero sólo lo hizo cuando estuvo reunido con sus compañeros. Estaban lejos de los Pemu, pero no de las personas, Toothiana y Sanderson estaban ayudando a alguno de ellos.

Cuando estuviste en el suelo, Nicholas habló antes de que te acercaras a Áster para golpearlo.

—Eres temeraria. —Te dijo, tú lo miraste— Para servirle a Pitch me sorprendiste bastante.

—No le sirvo a Cucky. —respondiste, fingiendo indignación.

—Oh, claro. —dijo Jamie, tú entrecerraste los ojos. Pensabas en sentarte en el suelo, realmente necesitabas descansar, pero ante él no te apetecía mostrarte débil.

—Lo que tengas que decir, suéltalo.

Nicholas y Áster se miraron entre sí para luego suspirar.

—Utilizaste arena oscura, por más que digas que eres una desertora mientras sigas haciéndote _eso_ sigues teniendo un vínculo con el Coco.

—Pues ese vínculo impidió que tu hermana fuera devorada y que tu amigo siguiera con vida. —Sonreíste— Si realmente te importara estarías agradecido. —Jamie te miró en silencio, no necesitaba palabras para expresarte su odio— Oh, y ya sabes, con un simple gracias me basta.

—¡Bien, es suficiente! —dijo Nicholas, interponiéndose entre los dos con las palmas extendidas— Tenemos que pronto decidir si nos quedamos o partimos, ahora que…

—Partir.

Te miraron.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Jack.

—¿Desde cuándo ella decide? —agregó venenoso Áster.

—Desde el momento que indirectamente salvé tu trasero. —Sonreíste con dulzura hacia el Guardián, luego te dejaste caer al suelo. Áster estaba enojado ante tu respuesta, Jack tuvo que ocultar su diversión.

—Audrey —comenzó a decir titubeante Nicholas— ¿por qué partir?

—O sea, independientemente de que me odien…

—No creo que te odien —Te interrumpe— Les salvaste la vida.

—Sí, indirectamente. —masculla Áster.

—Los rencores no se van de un día para otro, sólo mírenlo —señalaste a Jamie, el chico rodó los ojos— luchando por no lanzase encima y morderme la yugular.

—Es difícil dejar el pasado atrás cuando ni siquiera te esfuerzas por cambiar.

—Jamie. —Lo para Nicholas, el chico quería responder pero al final desistió. Jack le palmeó la espalda— Audrey, por qué hay que irnos.

—Lo que voy a decir lo pueden corroborar con las personas: cada localidad tiene un Pemu merodeando, pero esta vez fueron dos, y deduzco que es por ustedes.

—¿Insinúas que Pitch mandó esas cosas para nosotros? —preguntó Jack, Áster le avisó a Nicholas que iría por sus otros compañeros Guardianes.

—Es lo que pienso.

—Entonces su objetivo no son las personas.

—Su objetivo es darle escarmiento a estas personas. —dice Jamie.

—Sí, pero eso era antes de ustedes.

Toothiana y Sanderson llegaron junto a Áster.

—Y claro —continuaste— destruir casas y comerse a gente por el camino no es lo principal, pero no es cómo si les importara.

Los Guardianes se quedaron pensativos, tus palabras parecían razonables, y más aún al verificar con las personas que sólo eran acechados por un Pemu. Por otro lado, no tuvieron corazón para pedirles alojamiento o provisiones, su hogar había sido en su gran mayoría destrozado, y el lugar donde vivían no parecía ser el paraíso que les permitiera no sufrir hambre.

Decidieron irse, sobre todo cuando revisaron que los dos Pemu habían desaparecido del lugar.

Tú querías sonreír, había sido demasiado fácil.

Sin embargo, lo que no te esperabas era que algunos de los desterrados se acercaran a los Guardianes para brindarles alguna de sus pertenencias. Fue incómodo para ellos, se sentían culpables por atraer a dos Pemu, además eran conscientes de que esas personas no estaban en condiciones de regalar cosas.

—Si no fuera por ustedes, no estaríamos vivos.

Si no fuera por ti, te hubiera gustado decir, pero claro, nadie se te había acercado. Y tampoco era como si te importara, es más, no entendías el grado de estupidez que debía tener esa gente para hacer algo como aquello. Tenían poca comida, y estaban dándola. Habían perdido sus casas, y les dieron algunas mantas. Incluso una linterna, cuando las noches desde la ascensión de Pitch Black eran terroríficas.

Los Guardianes finalmente aceptaron la ayuda y agradecieron a las personas. No se quedaron, a pesar de que les ofrecieron hacerlo. Te quedaste pensativa, así que esa era la razón, no era como pago por salvarles la vida, era para que estuvieran con ellos y los protegieran.

Pero eso no ocurriría, ya les había metido en la cabeza que la mejor forma de protegerlos era alejándose.

* * *

Los Guardianes junto a Jamie estaban delante de ti, tú caminabas más lenta, pero ignorabas tu cansancio y tratabas de seguirles el paso. Aunque, sólo por si acaso, no dejaste que Sophie se separara de ti.

Sophie al verte agotada sacó una botella de agua de la mochila y te la dio.

—No te la tomes toda, es la única que tengo. —dijo en voz baja.

Tú no respondiste ni hiciste gesto alguno, sabías que en estos viajes había que ahorrar.

—Toma. —Le devolviste la botella, luego limpiaste tu boca con el dorso de tu mano.

Sophie no volvió a hablarte, pero la notabas incómoda, y no paraba de mirarte de reojo. Esperaste unos minutos, pero al ver que seguía con la misma actitud y no había indicios de cambiar, hablaste:

—Sophie, si quieres decirme algo, dilo.

La rubia bajó la cabeza.

—Tú… me pegaste.

—Sí. —Te encogiste de hombros— ¿Qué hay con eso? —Sophie no dijo nada, cambiaste de estrategia— Estaba nerviosa, por más que lo pinten, las Sombras no acostumbramos a toparnos con Pemu, y yo estaba sola… me dejé llevar.

Ella asintió, pero intuiste que no era suficiente, no se veía satisfecha. Decidiste pedirle perdón, sólo eso harías.

—Lo siento. —soltaste.

Más tarde, inesperadamente Jack se había acercado a ti. Con sutileza le pediste a Sophie que te dejara sola.

—Me sorprende que sigas caminando.

—He pasado por cosas peores, como ir en un auto con el abuelo conduciendo. —Intentaste bromear, y afortunadamente, esta vez sí tuvo efecto. Jack sonrió.

—Y eso que no has montano un trineo con él.

—O sea que hay cosas peores.

—Sí… por cierto, gracias por salvarme.

Lo miraste.

—Eres el primero que me dice gracias.

—Los demás también lo agradecen

—Oh, entonces mándales un de nada, ya que eres el mensajero.

Jack volvió a sonreírte, sólo que con un poco menos de diversión, estaba pensativo y golpeaba una rama contra la palma de su otra mano. Te mordiste la lengua, no debías hablar a como lo hacías con Sophie, debías apresurarlo de una manera que no lo espantara.

—Que silencio.

Fue lo único que se te ocurrió.

Y Jack no dijo nada.

Te maldijiste mentalmente, y apresurada buscaste una forma de hacerte avanzar, pero lamentablemente en el Campamento de las Sombras no había una materia que te enseñaba a mantener una conversación con el enemigo, sólo a aplastarles la cabeza.

—Lo había notado. —dijo de pronto, asustándote un poco ante el repentino comentario. Jack soltó una pequeña risa. No te gustó, se estaba burlando de ti, pero tenías que dejarlo pasar— Que asustadiza.

—Estabas callado, y de repente tu voz aparece de la nada.

—Y parece más fuerte, la verdad, no había notado hasta ahora que hablábamos mucho más bajo de lo normal.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Las personas, tú… hablan bajo, no a susurros, pero bajo. Por extraño que parezca, yo también comencé a hacerlo, no me di cuenta hasta ahora.

—Es el bosque.

—Entonces no era yo el paranoico. —dijo rascando su nuca— Está muy silencioso. De hecho, ni he oído un pájaro.

—Han aprendido, los Pemu no sólo atacan humanos.

—Sí sabes de esas cosas.

—Sí… —dijiste dudosa— Nunca dije lo contrario.

—No, sólo ahora me doy cuenta que te encanta fastidiar.

—Son bromas.

—Yo hago bromas.

—También fastidias con tus bromas.

—No, porque bromeo, tú fastidias.

Te quedaste en silencio y rodaste los ojos. Que insufrible.

—Era broma —Miraste a Jack con odio, él te sonrió burlón— y dime, qué más sabes de esas cosas.

—Los Pemu.

—Sí, eso. ¿Qué significa el nombre, es una especie de código o algo así? ¿Tienen alguna debilidad? ¿Cómo…

Alzaste la mano.

—¿Quieres que te responda todo o lo que me acuerde?

—Ah, sí, claro. Continua.

—Literalmente Pemu viene de pesadilla mutante. —Jack te miró dudoso— Sí, tienen un nombre más científico, pero nadie se lo aprende de memoria, y lo primero que te viene a la cabeza cuando vez uno por primera vez es que es una pesadilla mutante, pero también es largo, así que Pe-mu.

—Vaya, tienen sentido del humor, pensaba que la gente como tú era apegada a las reglas.

Frunciste al ceño.

—Lo somos.

—Entonces llamarías al Pemu por su nombre real, y no te pondrías a hablar de la falta de cejas de su rey y emperador del mal: Cucky, como le dices al mandamás del universo —dijo, con un exagerado movimiento de sus manos al hablar.

—Sí… pero eso es diferente.

—Bueno, pero no nos desviemos, ¿cuál es la debilidad de esas cosas?

Te encogiste de hombros.

—Lo pregunto en serio.

—En serio no lo sé. —Jack te miró fijamente, tú resoplaste— Mira, realmente no lo sé, pero con Susan hablábamos y tenemos la teoría de que tiene que ver con el cómo nacen.

—Oh, ¿entonces no sabes de dónde salieron?

—Nadie lo sabe, de hecho nadie del interior de las murallas los conoce, y sólo ciertos rangos de las Sombras saben que existen.

—¿Tú sí?

—Claro, rango S.

—¿Qué sig…?

—Superior. Está el rango A, B, C, y los inferiores.

—Oh, genial, supongo…

Le sonreíste.

—Y dime, Jack, ¿a dónde piensan ir?

Jack desvió la mirada mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—A un lugar.

—Sí, pero ¿qué lugar?

—No me sé el nombre.

—Sólo dime que no me quieres decir y listo.

Sonrió incómodo.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada… —Desviaste la mirada, y trataste de hablar aprensión— Sólo me pregunto por qué estoy aquí.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando fueron a por Sophie, ella les dijo algo, y cuando me pidió que fuera con ella no repusieron nada. En la muralla, pudieron haberme dejado pero no lo hicieron. Y ahora, ¿por qué no me dejaron con esas personas? Yo sé que no confían en mí, pero no entiendo cómo, a pesar de eso, siguen estando conmigo.

Jack se quedó en silencio.

—¿Al menos puedo saber eso?

—Claro. —Lo miraste, atenta— Pero primero respóndeme esto: ¿por qué eres una desertora?

No te lo esperabas, y tú cara debió expresarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Ya lo oíste.

¿Por qué eras una desertora? Básicamente no lo eras, no tenías razones. Tu vida estaba bien, servirle al Coco te daba beneficios, ¡no había razón para darle la espalda! Y tampoco se te ocurría una… pero Jamie las tenía. Lo miraste, caminaba junto a su hermana y el resto de los Guardianes, conversaba con ellos, y sólo entonces te percataste que los miraba de reojo. Preocupado por Jack, sin duda, seguramente pensando que le lavarías el cerebro.

Si supiera que lo harías basándote en las palabras que decía él.

—La verdad es que me gustaría hacer… otras cosas, ya sabes, cosas… que no siguen lo estipulado por Pitch Black. Y también… —¿Debías decirlo o no? Pero ya habías soltado el comienzo, y Jack te miraba atento— Y también que las demás personas, ya sabes, que los demás también puedan decidir qué hacer. Que puedan hacer lo que les gusta.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer a ti?

Mierda.

A ti te gustaba lo que hacías, y odiabas lo que hacía Jamie. Tu primer impulso fue suprimir el asco y decir lo que habías escuchado del muchacho, pero te mordiste la lengua. Tenías que ser astuta, por más que te irrite Jamie conocía parte de tu vida, Jack fácilmente podía descubrir tus mentiras.

Decidiste responder lo que Jamie no podía comprobar.

—Me gustaba escribir.

—¿Quieres ser escritora?

—Sí… creo.

—¿Creo?

—Me gustaba escribir, pero escribir ahora es una pérdida de tiempo. ¿De qué le sirve a una sombra hacerlo? A parte de los informes, claro, pero a mí me gustaría… ir más allá, de simples informes.

Sonreíste un poco, sin estar segura de que dejaste satisfecho al Guardián.

Jack suspiró.

—Un trato es un trato —murmuró—. Tú nos brindas ayuda para sobrevivir. —dijo, sin mirarte a la cara y dejando de jugar con la rama, metió sus manos a sus bolsillos— Conoces el mundo, sabes cosas que Jamie no, por eso te permitimos estar con nosotros.

Técnicamente te estaban utilizando. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decir eso?

—Pero no confían en mí.

Jack asintió en silencio. Se te ocurrió una idea.

—¿Sabes? Entiendo que no confíen en mí, pero pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa, de ustedes depende si me creen o no, pero estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos, incluso a llegar a ese _lugar_ al que quieren ir.

No te contestó, no era necesario. Jack estaba considerando tus palabras, y con un Guardián que cayera, todos lo harían.

* * *

 **Me costó terminar el capítulo, ¡pero aquí está! :D**

 **Voy a estar avisando cualquier eventualidad en mi perfil, si me atraso, si estoy a medio capítulo, cualquier cosa ahí, y con fecha para que sepan cuándo estaré cerca de publicar nuevo capítulo ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios 3 Me animan y me motivan a seguir escribiendo ^-^**

 **Por cierto,** **Jamie Frost54, no puedo responderte por mensaje, pero tampoco sé si te molesta que te responda por aquí u.u**


	6. Chapter 6

Habían pasado cuatro días desde el incidente con los Pemu, y todo marchaba bien respecto a tu plan… o al menos eso te gustaría decir, porque la realidad era que todo estaba marchando del asco. Sí, los Guardianes te permitían estar con ellos, _pero sólo eso._ Todo lo importante lo hablaban a tus espaldas, y lo poco que soltaban en frente de ti sospechabas que era información falsa.

Al parecer salvarles la vida no fue suficiente para tenerlos a tu merced. Y no entendías por qué.

¡Vamos! La vida, a parte de las riquezas, era lo único que le importaba la gente, ¿por qué no confiar en ti? Pero con el transcurso del tiempo la respuesta llegó a ti y, básicamente, te sentiste como un bebé, inútil y dependiente de todos. De seguro Robin ni siquiera hubiera caído en algo así, algo tan… patético.

¿Cómo era que decía tu padre, cuando no era un fanático del futbol y te invitaba a ver un partido con él? Ah, sí: un ridículo, miserable y evitable autogol.

Salvarles la vida pudo haberte garantizado con éxito la confianza de los Guardianes, pero cometiste un error. Les salvaste la vida utilizando arena oscura. Jamie se había encargado de explicarles a los Guardianes cada maldito detalle que conocía sobre la arena oscura y sus portadores, y para tu desgracia, la sabandija sabía mucho más de lo que creías. La única explicación lógica que podías encontrar era que lo aprendió por los rebeldes.

Algo bueno debías sacar de tu fracaso, ¿no? Te consolaba que tú no fueras la única patética que cometió un ridículo, miserable y evitable autogol. Apenas volvieras tendrías que informar a las Pesadillas, los rebeldes estaban obteniendo y reproduciendo conocimiento bastante valioso sobre el sistema de las Sombras.

Como era de esperarse, los Guardianes confiaron en cada palabra dicha por Jamie y tú, de ser la que planeaba utilizarlos pasaste a ser la utilizada.

Y prontamente desechada.

Últimamente conversaban mucho más entre ellos, y los únicos que hablaban contigo eran Sophie y Jack. Aunque claro, el último siempre con el objetivo de buscar información. Siempre procurabas dársela a medias, necesitabas seguir siéndoles útiles, porque de querer abandonarte...

Apretaste los puños.

No. Tú eras Audrey Ross. No pedirías ayuda, completarías la misión y la fama y gloria serían sólo para ti.

* * *

Miraste recelosa a los Guardianes. Al frente de ti estaban Nicholas, Toothiana y Sanderson, los tres entablaban una conversación con Jamie, y no entendías por qué. Lucían tan animados a pesar de que hablaran en voz baja, y hablaban y hablaban sin ningún fin. ¿Por qué hablar sobre películas? Jamie les relataba sobre las diferentes representaciones de Santa Claus y el Hada de los Dientes en la pantalla grande. ¿Qué fin tenía? No obtenían ningún beneficio, sólo perder el tiempo.

Por supuesto, pensaste al principio que tenía un fin estratégico: aburrirte y que bajaras la guardia. Pero luego de fingir indiferencia y oírlos hablar por una hora… sinceramente concluiste que lo hacían por puro gusto.

El gusto de joderte la existencia.

Aguantando la irritación miraste por sobre tu hombro a los dos inquilinos que caminaban detrás de ti. Jack y Sophie conversaban entre ellos, por un momento pensaste que Sophie estaba sacándole valiosa información, pero al enfocarte más en ellos te diste cuenta que Sophie le contaba sobre el maldito colegio.

¿Quién en su sano juicio habla de esa cárcel cuando no está en ella?

Sophie, claramente.

Desviaste tu atención hacia Áster, él se encontraba ocupado ocultando las huellas. La mayor parte del tiempo lo hacía solo, a no ser que Nicholas se acercara para "ayudarle", lo que terminaba con una competencia de todos los Guardianes masculinos sobre quién era mejor… para luego que Áster finalizara borrando las huellas que dejaron sus compañeros.

Lo hacía bien, tenías que reconocer. Además se había preocupado de enseñarle al resto el cómo moverse, lo que le sumaba puntos a la hora de limpiar el terreno. Sin embargo, ninguno sabía que Áster tenía una ayuda extra. No por nada el resto de las Sombras seguían sin detectarlos.

Comenzaste a caminar más lento, era hora de colocar nuevos señuelos.

Sophie y Jack te pasaron caminando, tú entonces te detuviste. Áster no estaba al pendiente de ti, sólo tenías que esperar que se alejara un poco más. Pero fue en ese momento que Jack comenzó a caminar más lento, ni siquiera disimuló cuando preguntó.

—¿Todo bien, Audrey?

Para nada le importaba si estabas bien o no. Era una advertencia hacia Áster, y una pasiva forma de amenazar.

Todavía no comprendías porqué se empeñaban en mantener una relación cordial contigo, es más, con todas las pestes que debió decir Jamie sobre ti te sorprendía que en cada amanecer no despertaras atada a un árbol y sin encontrar rastro alguno de los Guardianes.

Jack te sonreía, tú también lo hiciste. Sea lo que sea, estabas acostumbrada a ese tipo de relaciones, e incluso te hacía sentir como en casa, habías convivido tanto tiempo con pirañas que una sonrisa no te hacía olvidar lo que eran capaces de hacer los dientes.

—Se estaba quedando atrás.

—Oh, que considerada. —dijo Áster, mirándote con seriedad.

Jack se acercó a ti y te invitó a seguir con él.

—No hay que preocuparse por él, tantos años hablando con estatuas de huevo lo volvió algo ermitaño.

—¡Que te estoy escuchando, Frost!

Jack rio, tú lo miraste curiosa.

—¿Estatuas de huevo?

—Es un chiste entre el Canguro y yo… ¡Au!

Áster se encontraba con el brazo estirado, apuntando hacia Jack. El chico lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y acariciando su nuca, pero luego sonrió.

—Seh, creo que me lo merecía. Ganas por esta vez Can… —Áster lo apuntó con el dedo— camarada.

Suspiraste.

Jack no era tan estúpido como creías. Por muchas sonrisas y la cercana forma de comportarse contigo, él seguía teniéndote desconfianza. Y te daba rabia, el chico sabía mentir.

Te sonreía, actuaba lo más bonito al acompañarte, hacía de todo para sacarte información. Y tú, fingiendo ser ingenua, se la entregabas. Si fueras la Audrey del pasado te hubieras creído el cuento, incluso pensado que el Guardián era tu amigo, pero lo cierto era que sólo eras una pieza más de sus planes.

Irónicamente, Jack hubiera sido una buena Sombra. Lástima que primero prefiera pasar toda la eternidad escuchando el discurso de un político que besarle los pies a Pitch Black.

—¿Cuál es esa canción, Sophie? —Le preguntó el joven Guardián apenas estuvieron junto a la rubia.

Sophie inmediatamente dejó de tararear y le sonrió… de una forma extraña. Tú, por más que lo negaras, recordabas esa forma de sonreír, incluso lo hiciste, y era fatal que la chica lo estuviera haciendo ahora.

Hace tiempo dejó de ser prioridad conseguir pareja, o al menos del modo romántico. Todas las personas se juntaban para tener sexo, y tal vez se casarían si obtenían un beneficio por ello. Que Sophie pusiera la mirada en Jack era un problema, hasta el momento la rubia era la única con la cual podías contar (por muy inútil que fuera), si ella lograra acaparar toda la atención del chico tendrías menos posibilidades de tener la confianza de él. La chica jamás podría manipular, ni siquiera una mosca.

—La noche del sol. —respondiste por la rubia. Ella frunció el ceño, confundida— Casi nadie la canta, es muy aburrida.

—Es mi favorita.

—Vives en el pasado.

—O será que _alguien_ obliga a los demás a dejarla en el olvido. —intervino Jamie.

—Pitch no obliga nada a nadie. Son las personas las que lo siguen. —sonreíste con fingida inocencia.

—Porque si no lo hacen cosas malas pasarán. —Te respondió, con la misma sonrisa que tenías plasmada en tu cara.

Jack, que había estado pendiente de ustedes dos, los miraba de un lado a otro. Ya no estaba interesado en Sophie, pero decidió saciar su curiosidad con su amigo.

Audrey: 0.

Jamie: 1.

Mierda.

—¿Por qué querría que no escucharan esa canción?

—No le conviene que sea popular.

Entonces Jamie procedió a contarle la desafortunada historia del Arte.

—Varios artistas no estaban contentos con la ascensión de Pitch, fueron tiempos polémicos en el mundo de la farándula, aunque los canales de chismes se vieron muy favorecidos. No obstante, a pesar de la oposición, la mayoría de los artistas terminó por resignarse y acatar lo dicho por el Coco. —Entonces te miró directo a ti, tú rodaste los ojos— Se rumoreaba que había amenazas por detrás.

—Nunca se pudo probar nada.

—Claro… tampoco que no sobornaron.

—Digas lo que digas, nunca se pudo comprobar. —Le sonreíste, tan radiante como el sol que alguna vez tuvieron— Odias a nuestro Rey, pero…

"…no lo culpes por cosas de las cuales es inocente".

Eso hubieras dicho, sólo para picarlo, tú más que nadie sabías de los negocios turbios que tenía Cucky, pero contabas con la presencia de Jack. Debías controlarte.

—…admite que es muy inteligente. —dijiste finalmente.

—Sí, lástima que sí lo es.

Jamie no continuó hablando, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Para tu desgracia, Sophie tomó la palabra.

Te maldijiste, hubieras picado un poco más a Jamie…, si tan sólo no te hubieras amarrado la lengua… ahora ambos estarían gritándose, y Jack no miraría ni siquiera a la rubia.

—Unos pocos lo desafiaron.

Jack la miró con los ojos brillantes.

—¿En serio? —Sonrió.

—Sí. Algunos lo hicieron públicamente, aunque… como dijo mi hermano…

—Murieron en extraños accidentes. —Soltaste sin más. Jack perdió la sonrisa.

—O desaparecieron.

—Puff por aquí, puff por allá, abracadabra y no están.

—No me parece algo con lo que bromear. —dijo Jack— Y te lo dice el Guardián de la Diversión.

Estaba serio. Fue como retroceder en el tiempo y estar en el día en que planeaban salir de la muralla. El chico estaba enojado, no te soportaba, y ahora mismo te miraba de igual forma.

Era un momento decisivo.

Pero de nada te había funcionado ser amable.

"Discúlpeme señor guardián por no bromear con lo que a ti te parece correcto", te hubiese gustado decir, pero en el último momento de mordiste la lengua y no dijiste nada.

No debías cometer un error, otro más y todo se iría al fracaso.

—Es mejor que estar llorando. —Y antes de que la rubia te interrumpiera— También hubo otros que se sometieron, y otros que fingieron estarlo —Jack alzó una ceja, al menos no lucía tan enojado como antes— La canción que tarareó Sophie, explícitamente no te dice nada, pero entre líneas te invita a cuestionarte, a mirar más allá del horizonte gris que pinta Pitch Black.

—Y dices que es aburrida.

—Lo es, que no te quede dudas.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—¿Qué eso?

—Sobre el mensaje subliminal.

—El trabajo de las Sombras no sólo consiste en llevar exiliados a la afueras de las murallas, ni de hacer el trabajo sucio del Rey.

—Sí. —Te interrumpió Jamie, tosco— Y por su culpa cada canción, pintura o libro que pareciera, escucha, que _pareciera_ estar en su contra se volvió cenizas. —Te miró de reojo— Cuidado Jack, que los seguidores del Coco se vuelven medios pirómanos.

—Con qué cara lo dices. —Frunciste el ceño y lo señalaste— Los tuyos se metían en las oficinas y quemaban cosas.

—Y luego eran capturados y posiblemente estén muertos. —dijo con amargura— ¿Y tú qué? Sigues vivita y coleando.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que también eran pirómanos. —Te cruzaste de brazos. Jamie rodó los ojos.

Y por unos minutos los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, ignorando las miradas de reojo que les dirigían los demás Guardianes. Las peleas entre tú y Jamie siempre dejaban un ambiente tenso.

Jack carraspeó la garganta, harto de la asfixiante sensación.

—Bueno… hay algo que el Sin Cejas jamás podrá quemar. —Puso su dedo índice en la sien de Sophie— La memoria.

La chica y su hermano sonrieron.

Tú desviaste la mirada. _Si tan sólo supieran…_

* * *

 **Disculpen el retraso, estos meses han sido de locos, la verdad quería actualizar antes pero siempre había algo más, y para ser sincera, por más que me guste escribir mis estudios van primero :(**

 **Con respecto a este capítulo, ¿qué opinan? A mí me pareció interesante, en la versión anterior no ahondé mucho en el reino del Coco.**

 **Y por cierto, la canción que tararea Sophie es inventada, no me basé en ninguna, así que no la busquen.**

 **Espero vernos pronto!**


End file.
